Star Trek Beyond
| language = English | release date = July 7, 2016 (Sydney) July 22, 2016 (United States) | runtime = 122 minutes | rating = | budget = $185 million | gross = $338,341,180 | based on = Star Trek by Gene Roddenberry}} Star Trek Beyond is a 2016 American science fiction action film and the sequel to 2013's Star Trek Into Darkness. The thirteenth film in the Star Trek film franchise, Star Trek Beyond is also the third installment in the alternate-timeline reboot series. Directed by Justin Lin from a screenplay by Doug Jung and Simon Pegg (based on the series of the same name created by Gene Roddenberry), the film stars Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Simon Pegg, Karl Urban, Zoe Saldana, John Cho, and Anton Yelchin, all of whom are reprising their roles from the previous film. Idris Elba and Sofia Boutella join the film's principal cast for this installment, which was released in North America on July 22, 2016. Star Trek Beyond coincided with the 50th anniversary celebration of the Star Trek franchise. The film is dedicated to the memory of Anton Yelchin, who died a month prior to the film's release, as well as fellow Star Trek actor Leonard Nimoy, who died during pre-production. Plot Three years into its five year mission, the USS Enterprise arrives at Starbase Yorktown, a massive space station, for resupply and shore leave for her crew. Struggling to find continued meaning in the endless nature of their mission of exploration, Captain James Kirk has applied for a promotion to Vice Admiral and commanding officer of Yorktown. He recommends Spock as the new captain of the Enterprise. Meanwhile, Hikaru Sulu reunites with his family, Montgomery Scott works to keep the ship operational, and Spock and Nyota Uhura amicably end their relationship; Spock also receives word from New Vulcan that Ambassador Spock (Spock's future self from the original timeline) has died. The Enterprise is dispatched on a rescue mission at short notice after an escape pod drifts out of a nearby uncharted nebula. The survivor, Kalara, claims her ship is stranded on Altamid, a planet within the nebula. The rescue turns into an ambush when the Enterprise is quickly torn apart by a massive swarm of small ships. Krall and his crew board the ship, and unsuccessfully search for a relic called an Abronath that Kirk had obtained for a failed diplomatic mission. Krall captures and removes many crew members from the ship. Kirk then orders the crew to abandon ship as the Enterprise's saucer section hurtles towards the planet. On the planet's surface, Sulu, Uhura, and other survivors are captured by Krall. Kirk and navigator Pavel Chekov, accompanied by Kalara, locate the wrecked saucer section. Kalara is discovered to be Krall's ally when she tries to retrieve the Abronath. To escape Krall's soldiers, Kirk activates the still-functional thrusters, causing the saucer to lurch forward, crushing Kalara. Meanwhile, a wounded Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy search for other survivors. Spock confides to McCoy that he intends to leave Starfleet to continue the late Ambassador Spock's work on New Vulcan. Meanwhile, Scott is rescued by Jaylah, a scavenger who previously escaped Krall's encampment. She takes Scott to her makeshift home, the grounded USS Franklin, an early Starfleet vessel reported missing over a century earlier. Scott is reunited with Kirk, Chekov, McCoy, and Spock. Using the ship as a base, they plot to raid Krall's camp and transport the crew to the Franklin, then escape the planet in the repaired ship. Meanwhile, Krall coerces Ensign Syl to hand over the Abronath that she had kept hidden for Kirk. The Abronath is the missing half of an ancient bioweapon, created by the planet's original inhabitants which can disintegrate any humanoid. With the device complete, Krall intends to attack Yorktown and kill its inhabitants, and, using its advanced technology, go on to attack the Federation. Kirk and the others free the crew as Krall launches into space with the bioweapon, leading his drone fleet to Yorktown. The Starfleet crew pursues Krall in the Franklin. Scott transports Spock and McCoy into one of Krall's drone ships. After dispatching the pilot, they learn that VHF transmissions can disrupt Krall's communications. Matching the drone fleets frequency and using the 'classical' song "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys, they destroy almost the entire fleet. Krall and his three surviving ships crash in Yorktown. As Krall flees into the city, Uhura and Kirk discover from the Franklin's logs that 'Krall' is actually Balthazar Edison, the former captain of the Franklin. A pre-Federation human soldier, Edison became disillusioned with the newly founded Federation, rejecting its principles of unity and cooperation with former enemies. When he and his crew were stranded on Altamid by a rogue wormhole, he believed the Federation had deliberately abandoned them. The three survivors prolonged their lives with the technology of the planet's extinct natives (at the cost of their human physiology and their numerous victim's lives), and repurposed that species's dormant drone workers into the swarm. Krall now plans to destroy the Federation and resume galactic conflict. Kirk pursues Krall into Yorktown's ventilation system, where Krall activates the bioweapon. Before it can be unleashed, Kirk ejects the weapon and Krall into space. Spock and McCoy save Kirk moments before he is also blown into open space. Kirk decides to remain as a captain and Spock chooses to stay in Starfleet and resumes his relationship with Uhura. Jaylah is accepted into Starfleet Academy based on Kirk's recommendation. As the crew celebrates Kirk's birthday, they view the construction of their new ship, USS Enterprise-A, and after its completion, they depart on their next mission. Cast *Chris Pine as Captain James T. Kirk *Zachary Quinto as Commander Spock *Zoe Saldana as Lieutenant Nyota Uhura *Karl Urban as Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy *Simon Pegg as Lieutenant Commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott *John Cho as Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu *Anton Yelchin as Ensign Pavel Chekov *Idris Elba as Krall *Sofia Boutella as Jaylah *Joe Taslim as Manas *Lydia Wilson as Kalara *Deep Roy as Keenser Reception Star Trek Beyond has received positive reviews from critics, with many praising the performances, action scenes, musical score, visual effects, and the film's emotional tributes to Yelchin and Nimoy. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 84% "Certified Fresh", based on 150 reviews, with an average rating of 7/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Star Trek Beyond continues the franchise's post-reboot hot streak with an epic sci-fi adventure that honors the series' sci-fi roots without skimping on the blockbuster action." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 70 out of 100, based on 45 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Gallery Videos Star Trek Beyond Trailer 1 International Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Be Ready" TV Spot Star Trek Beyond (2016) - Justin Lin Featurette Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Scotty Meets Jaylah" Star Trek Beyond (2016) (Trailer 4) Star Trek Beyond (2016) - "Shields Up" Images New York Premiere Event ST Beyond NY Premiere 001.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 002.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 003.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 004.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 005.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 006.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 007.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 008.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 009.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 010.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 011.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 012.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 013.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 014.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 015.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 016.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 017.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 018.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 019.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 020.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 021.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 022.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 023.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 024.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 025.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 026.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 027.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 028.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 029.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 030.jpg ST Beyond NY Premiere 031.jpg Australia Premiere Event ST Beyond Australia Premiere 001.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 002.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 003.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 004.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 005.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 006.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 007.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 008.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 009.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 010.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 011.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 012.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 013.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 014.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 015.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 016.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 017.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 018.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 019.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 020.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 021.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 022.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 023.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 024.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 025.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 026.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 027.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 028.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 029.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 030.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 031.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 032.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 033.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 034.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 035.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 036.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 037.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 038.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 039.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 040.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 041.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 042.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 043.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 044.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 045.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 046.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 047.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 048.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 049.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 050.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 051.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 052.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 053.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 054.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 055.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 056.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 057.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 058.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 059.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 060.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 061.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 062.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 063.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 064.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 065.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 066.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 067.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 068.jpg ST Beyond Australia Premiere 069.jpg References Category:Star Trek Category:Sequel films Category:Films produced by J. J. Abrams Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science fiction action films Category:American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:2016 films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:2016 in film Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures